The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting needles in a multi-feed circular knitting machine and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for employing a single patterning mechanism for selection of needles in each of two feed systems.
Known circular knitting machines are provided with independent and separate needle selecting devices, for example, patterning drums or electromagnetic selection means, for each yarn feed. In those knitting machines utilizing patterning drums, it is necessary in addition to provide independent pushing devices which control the mechanical needle selectors at each feed, and a control mechanism, such as another drum or calculating chains to properly index each patterning drum in sequence to the movement of the needles and the rotating cylinder. As a result, the apparatus is voluminous and cumbersome, causing a large increase in the overall size of the knitting machine, which in small diameter knitting machines is highly disadvantageous. In addition, the mechanical system requires an increase in parts which is both costly in manufacture and costly to maintain and keep in perfect operation.
Although a similar case is encountered in knitting machines which are provided with an electromagnetic selection system, the complications and complexities in construction are generally encountered in an increase in the electronic portion of the system. In any event, the electromagnetic selection system is costly to produce and costly to maintain and keep under proper repair.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate the above disadvantages and to provide a multi-feed knitting machine having an improved method and apparatus for needle selection.
It is a further object of the present invention to simplify the construction of a circular knitting machine and, in particular, that portion required for needle selection so that only a little space is required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single needle selection system in a multi-feed knitting machine capable of simultaneously selecting needles for each of two sequentially arranged feed systems.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and advantages, are set forth in the following disclosure of the present invention.